thechallengefandomcom-20200214-history
The Challenge: Rivals III
Rivals III is the 28th season of The Challenge. Filming began on the first week of November and concluded in December. Description They’ve been pissed off. They’ve been wronged. They’ve been betrayed. And now they want vengeance! Rivals is back and the stakes couldn’t be higher! Twenty-six fan-favorites from The Challenge, The Real World, and Are You The One? will head to exotic Mexico and be paired up with their biggest enemy! However...this time around the game has a shocking twist – players will be paired up with their rival – of the opposite sex! These guys and girls must figure out a way get over their bad blood as they compete in a series of heart-pounding challenges in order to earn a share of the massive $350,000 prize! Tempers will rise, passions will flare, and pride will be on the line in the most shocking season of The Challenge yet! Cast |} Format Similar to the Battle of the Exes format, each team participates in numerous challenges, which are followed by an elimination round — "The Jungle." The winning team of each challenge is safe from elimination, while the last-place finisher is automatically sent to the The Jungle. The winning team also earns the right of choosing two teams that will face the last-place finisher in The Jungle. Prior to The Jungle, the two teams nominated by the winning team participate in a elimination draw in which all four participants either draw one of three white skulls or one black skull out of a bag (similar to the Free Agents season). When a participant draws a black skull, his or her team will face the last-place finisher in The Jungle. The team who wins the elimination round returns to the game and has a shot at a $350,000 prize, while the losing team is eliminated from the game. Money for finalists is split as follows: *'First Place:' $275,000 ($137,500 each) *'Second Place:' $50,000 ($25,000 each) *'Third Place:' $25,000 ($12,500 each) Twists * Skull Draw: Unlike previous seasons where the Power Team chooses one team to go against the last-place player, the Power Team will nominate two teams. The team that competes is determined by the Skull Draw. One by one each player from each team will draw out skulls from a box. If they draw out a white skull, the team is safe at that moment. If they draw a black skull, the team will go into elimination against the last-place players. * Share or Steal: Each contestant will compete against their partners for points. The partner that accumulates the most points will decide to share or steal the money they earned in the Final Challenge. Game summary Elimination chart Notes *Leroy & Averey were removed from the competition in episode 2 due to injury. Leroy initially revealed in episode 1 that he was suffering from a pinched nerve in his back, though he and Averey participated in the "Give Me Some Slack" challenge. Prior to the first Jungle nomination in episode 2, T.J. delivered the news that Leroy was medically unable to continue competing, and Averey was sent home as the result of being Leroy's partner. *Nelson & Amanda were brought into the competition prior to the "Dirty Laundry" challenge in episode 3, as a replacement team for Leroy & Averey. **T.J. surprised every team that no Jungle nomination would be held following the "Dirty Laundry" challenge in Episode 3. In addition, no winning or losing team was announced, but if it was, it would have been either Nate & Christina, Wes & Nany or Tony & Camila. *Prior to the "Out On A Limb" challenge in episode 4, Brandon quit the game due to homesickness. Briana was sent home as the result of being Brandon's partner. *After losing in the first Jungle, Devin & Cheyenne were brought back to the competition prior to the second Jungle as a replacement team for Brandon & Briana. *Thomas & Simone were nominated for the Jungle in episode 6. However, due to a personal emergency back home, Thomas quit the game, and Simone was sent home as a result of being his partner. T. J. Lavin then explained that a Jungle would still happen if Wes & Nany drew a black skull. As the result of Wes & Nany both drawing white skulls, no Jungle was held in Episode 6. *Nate & Christina finished last in the "Laps of Judgment" challenge in episode 6 after losing one of their tokens. At the end of the challenge, Nate & Christina asked if any one of the teams had taken their token by accident, but no one said they had it. However, at the nomination ceremony. T. J. Lavin then explained that Tony & Camila sabotaged Nate & Christina by grabbing one of their tokens. Though Tony & Camila did it by accident, they were automatically sent into the Jungle instead of Nate & Christina. *Prior to the "Up All Night" challenge in episode 8, Tony & Camila were disqualified from the competition after they engaged in a drunken, disorderly and near-violent altercation with each other. *No challenge was held prior to the Final Cork selections, and no team had immunity from the final Cork draws. Devin & Cheyenne and Vince & Jenna each drew white works out of a bag, and secured their spots in the final challenge, while Dario & Nicole and Bananas & Sarah each drew black corks, and participated in the last Jungle. Jungle progress ;Competition : The team won the final challenge. : The team lost the final challenge. : The team won the challenge and was safe from the Jungle. : The team was not selected for the Jungle. : The team was selected for the Jungle, but pulled a white skull and was safe. : The team was selected for the Jungle, but did not have to compete. : The team won in the Jungle. : The team lost in the Jungle. : A contestant was removed from the competition due to injury, so his/her partner was also eliminated. : A contestant withdrew from the competition, so his/her partner was also eliminated. : The team was disqualified from the competition due to violent behavior. Episode guide Category:Seasons Category:Rivals III